Who two marry
by Theloveofallpower
Summary: Jen Comes back to find Wes is going to be married will who will end up marrying Wes when the girl he is going to marry is Kira from Dinothunder but do they both love someone else and what does Trip have to do with all this? Sorry for such a bad tiltle
1. Coming back

Summary- Jen goes back to Wes To only find out he is with Kira Ford. Will Wes brake off his wedding to be with Jen? And what does Trip have to do with all of this? Oh Wes and Kira do not know each other was once a ranger.

Wes sat in the park thinking about these past 2 years. 2 years ago he was a power ranger and fighting beside his team… fighting beside Jen. He found himself thinking more and more about Jen know ever since he had gotten engaged. He looked at the sky he frowned what had he thought he half expected to see Jen's ship arrive but he new it was wistful thinking he just wanted to see her one last time it was not like he loved her but he wanted to see her his best friend that had helped him become who he was but he new deep down he would never see her again.

"Wes what are you doing all the way out here" Kira asked as she sat down next to him

"Oh just thinking about these past 2 years"

Kira smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I am going shopping for a wedding dress with Taylor I have no idea what to get so I asked her to get"

"Ok and remember no matter the price get what you like best do not worry about it "

"But Wes…" Wes then interrupted her

"Weddings are supposed to be expensive ok"

"Ok" Kira said with a smile she really did love Wes for being a rich guy he was so nice and sensible just like… Trent. Kira and Trent had broken up due to her singing and always going from town to town singing Trent could not deal with it so they broke up she smiled as she thought of him and all they had been threw no matter what her and Wes would never go threw.

"What are you smiling about"

"uh nothing" Kira said she gave him another fast kiss and walked to the limo.

The next day Kira and Wes were driving around they had just found a perfect church Wes did not know why but they went past the clock tower he had not been there since the other rangers left

"Stop the car" he yelled opening the door. He Rushed into the tower and looked around nothing had changed he slowly looked around. He turned to see Kira followed him up

"how did you now about this up her" she said

"uh I lived her with my friends for a wile"

"oh ok" Kira said not pushing the subject they had not yet gone up the stairs

Kira walked up the stairs and Wes followed he stooped so he could try and remember all the times he had gone up and down these stairs Kira disappeared threw the door way just then he herd her scream and a male scream and then a small voice he rushed up to the tower to see what had happened he ducked as Circuit flew over his head

"What the" he said as he saw Trip was sitting behing a table on the floor

Yelling to Kira

"Who are you what are you doing her" Kira turned wide eyed to Wes "you said no one lived her anymore"

"Wes" Trip said he stood up "your with Wes why did you not say something" Trip said Kira looked at Trip still wide eyed "Wes?" Kira said nervously Jen and the rest of the team came walking up the stairs "Wes?" asked Jen

"Kira this is Trip Jen Katie and Lucas…Trip Jen Katie and Lucas this is Kira my fiancé"


	2. reunited

"What?" Jen said staring at Wes

"My fiancé"

"Oh good for…you" Jen said forcing a smile Trip Lucas and Katie just stared

"Uh congratulations" Trip finally said Katie and Lucas followed by shaking his hand just then from down the stairs they herd another voice

"Hey Taylor I want to show you something from up there you can see the whole city"

"Everyone hide" Trip said they all hid well Lucas had to pull Jen down to her still shocked at what Wes had said. Just as they all ducked down two people walked into the room.

"Um it looks like someone lives here" said Taylor looking around

"Well uh people used to like 2 years ago well here let me show you the balcony"

"Ok but I feel like we are being watched"

"Do not worry no one is here the only other person that might come up here every so often is Wes and he is not all that scary now is he"

"No he reminds of like a teddy bear" she said kissing Eric

"Hey" Wes said jumping up

Taylor screamed "What are you doing here?" she demanded

"Showing Kira" he pulled Kira to her feet

"Well I guess two greet minds think alike hu Wes" Eric asked

"Not just us" Wes said

Eric and Taylor looked puzzled

"You found a girl" came Trip's voice from behind Eric that made him jump

"What the" Eric said not knowing what to say Trip walked over and gave Eric a hug

"What the what are you doing here"

"were all here" Trip said with a smile everyone came out of there hiding place Jen walked out of the tower but no one noticed "Oh who is this" he said looking over at Taylor

"Oh ya this is my Wife"

"You got married!" Trip said laughing

"Yes Trip"

"Any children?" Trip asked

"Well we are expecting twins" Taylor said

Lucas walked over "Never thought you had it in you "

Katie walked over "who did you guys meet"

"Um I pulled her over"

"And asked her on a date" Trip said

" No she hated me because I gave her…2 tickets" he said looking at her

"Ya I think it was 2" she said

"Well thinks just got good from there"

"Ya really good" Lucas said with a grin

"Oh guys would you like to come to Kira and my wedding?" Wes asked he looked at Kira and hoped he had like his friends

"Ya you guys should come and I am performing tonight in the park for a fundraiser you should come" once she said this Wes new she had liked them Kira got along nicely with most people as long as they would not criticize her or her music "OH and all my old friends are going to be there I can not wait" Kira said talking a little to Wes since she forgot to tell him that "oh and they are going to stay with us till the wedding"

"ok" Wes said he new better then to argue with Kira when it came to the issue of her past.

"Ok" Trip Lucas and Katie agreed to go

Later that day at the park

Kira just finished her final song

"And we will be friends forever and ever more" she sang the final line as everyone clapped once she did not join them so Wes began to get worried

"Do you guys think anything happened to her" he asked very worried

"Why?" Eric

"Well have you ever seen her she can not protect her self" Wes told Eric "You also saw her scream when a dog jumped out of the bushes and run behind me"

"Ya… But… never mind" Eric new he would not win this argument with Wes since he was worried about Kira.

About a half hour later Wes herd Kira's voice

"Wes look who I found" Following her were 4 guys

"UH who are they" asked Wes

"These are My friends Conner is in red Ethan is in blue Trent is in white and Dr' Oliver is in Black"

"Call me Tommy"

"Ok I was worried about you" Wes said

Conner Ethan Trent and Tommy looked at each other and laughed

"You were worried about her?" Ethan asked with his eyebrows

"What Kira you never told him" Kira hit Conner's arm and changed the subject

"So Wes you want to dance?" Kira asked

"Sure"

They began to dance. Lucas and Katie followed dancing Tommy started dancing with some girl so did Conner and Ethan. Trip and Trent just sat there and watched both had their eyes on the same girl…

The girl was Kira


End file.
